Aging-related cataract results from gradual opacification of the crystalline lens of the eye. This disease is presently treated by surgical removal and replacement of the affected lens. It is believed that once begun, cataract development proceeds via one or more common pathways that culminate in damage to lens fibers. This condition progresses slowly and occurs predominantly in the elderly. Alternatively, cataract may form because of surgical, radiation or drug treatment of a patient, e.g. after surgery of an eye to repair retinal damage (vitrectomy) or to reduce elevated intraocular pressure; x-irradiation of a tumor; or steroid drug treatment. A significant retardation of the rate of cataract development in such patients may eliminate the need for many surgical cataract extractions. This reduction would provide tremendous benefits both to individual patients and to the public health system.
It has been known to provide certain hydroxylamine compositions for the prevention or retardation of cataracts in the eyes of persons. U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,853, in the name of Zigler, et al., the content of which is incorporated herein by reference, reflects work performed at the National Institutes of Health of the United States. Zigler et al. identified a class of hydroxylamines which, when administered to the eye of a test animal, ameliorates cataract genesis or development. Such administration was necessarily via injection for physico-chemical reasons. While Zigler stated in Example 6, it would be clinically convenient to deliver TEMPOL-H by liquid eye drops, no working example was reported, Zigler's hydroxylamines being actually administered by subconjunctival injections. Zigler's materials were also accompanied by the co-administration of a reducing agent, either via injection, systemically or otherwise. It is believed that subsequent work at the National Institutes of Health was directed to the identification of effective hydroxylamines that could be administered topically, however those efforts were not successful.
Accordingly, it has been the object of intense research activity to identify compounds and compositions containing them that can ameliorate cataract formation and development in the eyes of patients without the need for unpleasant, inconvenient and potentially dangerous intraocular injections. In particular, a long-felt need has existed, which has not been fulfilled, for such compounds and compositions which can be administered via topical application, especially via eye drops. This need is addressed by the present invention.
Age-related macular degeneration is a leading cause of blindness in the United States and many European countries. The “dry” form of the disease is most common. It occurs when the central retina has become distorted, pigmented, or most commonly, thinned. The neovascular “wet” form of the disease is responsible for most severe loss of vision. The wet form of macular degeneration is usually associated with aging, but other diseases which can cause wet macular degeneration include high myopia (being very nearsighted), some intraocular infections like histoplasmosis, and AIDS. Accordingly there is a need for compositions for treatment of such ailments being easily deliverable to the eye of patients in great need.